With the recent development of computer technologies, all-in-one desktop type Personal Computers (PCs) that have display apparatuses just as notebook computers are being widely used.
These all-in-one PCs have high-performance speakers, and can provide Bluetooth communication. As a result users may appreciate sound data stored in an external device by transmitting the sound data stored in the external device to an all-in-one PC via Bluetooth communication.
Whether or not there is a Bluetooth connection with the external device is displayed using a display apparatus such as a Light Emitting Diode (LED). However, having an additional LED to display a state of the Bluetooth connection, in addition to a basic display apparatus such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), is not advantageous in terms of design appearance, power consumption, and cost of material.
Furthermore, since information that can be displayed and/or communicated through the LED is limited, it is generally difficult for a user to intuitively acknowledge a state of the Bluetooth connection with the external device based only on the display of the LED.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.